Rum, Roses & Kisses
by FuckMeMomsenxo
Summary: Sparrabeth. Set during DMC. Jack and Elizabeth are secretly a couple and decide to spend a romantic night together in the Captain's cabin. Warning: AU Dead Man's Chest.


**Rum, Roses & Kisses**

**Summary:** Sparrabeth. Set during DMC. Jack and Elizabeth are secretly a couple and decide to spend a romantic night together in the Captain's cabin.  
**Warning:** AU Dead Man's Chest.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, it belongs to Disney.

This is my Sparrabeth fic and I hope you enjoy reading it. :)

* * *

It was now midnight and everyone had retired to their cabins to get some well needed rest.  
All except two people, however. Elizabeth and Jack had planned to spend a quiet, romantic night together.  
Elizabeth did feel guilty that she was having a secret affair and lying to Will, but she couldn't help it. She did love both, it was just the question of who she loved more.

Elizabeth was very cautious as she left her cabin and headed towards the Captain's cabin. She definitely didn't want to risk getting caught, that was the last thing she wanted. She and Jack had been flirting for a while now and one day it had gone too far and she had kissed him! After that, they had started a passionate affair.

Elizabeth knocked on the door before entering, where she saw Jack sat on his bed which was covered in rose petals. He stood up with a single rose in his hand and walked over to Elizabeth, proceeding to give it to her.

"Glad you made it, love," Jack said with a grin.

Elizabeth accepted the rose and kissed him to show her gratitude. "Thank you, Jack. I've been waiting so long for this night."

"As have I, darling. I only want to make you happy."

Before Elizabeth could respond, Jack had kissed her again and was leading her to the bed. He only pulled away when he was sat down on the bed with Elizabeth on his lap.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and sighed in contentment with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I hate keeping our love a secret, but it would break Will's heart."

Jack began to stroke Elizabeth's hair in a comforting manner. "Aye, it would. The truth has to be revealed eventually, though. It's inevitable."

Elizabeth nodded. "I know, but not right now. I just want to enjoy spending time with you, Jack."

Jack kissed her softly. "The feeling is mutual, Lizzie."

They stayed like that for a while in blissful silence.

"Want some rum?" Jack asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yes, please."

Jack reached over to the desk where two bottles of rum sat and grabbed them both.

He handed one to Elizabeth. "Here you are, love."

"Thanks," Elizabeth accepted the bottle with an amused smile.

Jack was about to take a swig when he caught the look Elizabeth was giving him. "What?"

"Do you plan on getting me drunk? I will not drink all of it."

Jack frowned slightly. "Fine, do what ya want."

After a few swigs, Jack almost choked on his rum when Elizabeth spoke next.

"Jack, I'm ready."

"You're...what?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sorry, are you deaf now? You know what I said."

"But...you can't be. Thought ye' would be losing it to Will."

"Well, I'm not. I've made my decision, now you make yours," Elizabeth stated firmly.

It didn't take Jack that long to think about it at all. "I do want you Lizzie, very much."

Elizabeth smiled dreamily. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Captain," Jack automatically corrected.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile. "Sorry, I meant Captain."

"Please remember it, I am Captain of the Black Pearl," Jack said proudly.

Elizabeth nodded with a look of annoyance on her face. "I get it now."

"Good. And I love you too, Elizabeth Swann."

After putting the bottles back on the desk, Jack softly pushed Elizabeth down on the bed and climbed on top of her petite body.

As he gazed down at her, he couldn't help but think once again how beautiful she was. He wanted her to himself and Will could get lost, quite frankly.

Their lips connected and both were completely lost in the moment, it felt so right and Elizabeth knew that Jack was the man for her. She didn't care what anybody else thought, she was in love with Captain Jack Sparrow and he loved her just as much.

* * *

**The end. :)**

**Unless you might want another chapter. ;) Please review and I hope you liked this. xx**


End file.
